Many craftsmen found that it is difficult to tighten or untighten certain bolts or pipes. A long handle is typically needed for such kind of work. However, the long handle adds weight and cost to the hardware. It would also be inconvenient to use a long handle hardware tool for light load applications. Hence, there is a need for a flexible hardware tool with normal sized handle for light load work and extendable handle for heavy load jobs.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.